


kiss me silly

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, like there is literally no plot, they honestly just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno just wants a study break and doyoung is more than happy to provide one
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: jeno love club





	kiss me silly

Jeno groans while dropping his head onto his desk. This assignment was going to be the death of him. He knew that he needed to add more but he didn’t know what else to add. It was like his brain had just stopped working. He sat up and peeked over his shoulder to see Doyoung still lying on the bed, heavily engrossed with his phone. 

“Hyung,” Jeno whines while spinning his chair around. 

“Yes?” Doyoung sets his phone down so that he can look at his boyfriend. 

“I’m tired.”

“Are you done with your assignment?” Doyoung asks with a head tilt.

“No. I don't know what else to add.” Jeno turns back to glare at his laptop before he hears Doyoung chuckle. 

“Come and take a break, Jen.” Doyoung smiles as Jeno turns back around to look at him and he opens his arms up for the younger man. Jeno quickly hops up from the chair and all but launches himself onto the bed and safely in Doyoung’s arms. 

“You’re warm,” Jeno says as he buries himself deeper into the arms of his boyfriend, and Doyoung chuckles. 

“You’re cute.” Jeno groans at the compliment and moves to hide his face but Doyoung stops him. 

“You can’t just compliment me when my brain is mush. It’s rude.”

“You like it.”

“No, I like you.” Jeno smiles lazily at his boyfriend as Doyoung just rolls his eyes. 

“You must be really tired because you are acting super weird.” Doyoung teases as he pushes the hair off of Jeno’s forehead.

“I’m exhausted. I’m stressed. I just want school to be done so I can lay with you in bed and not freak out about the work that I still have to do.” Jeno sighs. School is draining him and he doesn’t know how to handle it. 

Doyoung smiles before moving so that he was laying on top of Jeno, “Is it really that bad, baby?” 

“Yeah. It’s really frustrating.”

“I bet.” 

The couple lays in silence for a bit longer, with Doyoung humming while laying on Jeno’s chest. Jeno smiles as he runs his hand up and down Doyoung’s back. This was his favorite time of the day. He loved the study breaks that Doyoung would provide. 

“You know,” Jeno looks back down once his boyfriend starts speaking, “I’m pretty sure I read somewhere that kissing is an excellent stress reliever.”

Jeno giggles, “Do you want to kiss me?”

“I always want to kiss you.”

“Well then get up here and kiss me!” Jeno pokes Doyoung’s ribs as he speaks and Doyoung giggles while pulling himself up so he is face to face with Jeno. 

“Hi,” Doyoung whispers while leaning down to nudge their noses together. 

“Hi. Are you going to kiss me yet?” Jeno asks with a smirk. He watches as Doyoung rolls his eyes before the older man finally leans down and captures his lips in a kiss.

Jeno quickly feels all the stress that was building up in his shoulders fall away. Doyoung must be a miracle worker because there is no way that he should have this much of a calming effect on Jeno. He’s always had this effect on Jeno and it’s something that their friends have constantly teased them for. They didn’t care though.

Jeno kisses Doyoung back in earnest and he doesn’t care if it seems greedy. He wanted to kiss Doyoung. He wanted Doyoung to press him down into the mattress and kiss all of his troubles away. He must have been thinking very loudly because Doyoung drops his whole body weight down onto Jeno and Jeno sighs from pleasure. This is perfect. This is all he needs in life.

“You’re needy tonight,” Doyoung mumbles against his lips.

“I’m always like this,” Jeno argues back while threading his fingers through the older boy’s hair.

“That’s true. My needy baby,” Doyoung teases while pulling away. Jeno whines at the loss of his boyfriend’s lips until they drop to his neck. He bites back a groan and instead pulls slightly at Doyoung’s hair. They were playing a dangerous game and Jeno still had work to complete.

“Hyung, my assignment.”

“Jeno shut the fuck up.” Doyoung nips his ear after whispering in it and Jeno can’t help the noise that leaves him.

They were playing a  _ very _ dangerous game.

“Seriously, I have to complete it.” There was no real heat behind his words though and Doyoung knew it. He was just saying it be able to say that he tried to convince himself of stopping. 

“Just five more minutes,” Doyoung says while finally coming back up to his lips. Jeno smiles into the kiss and takes one hand to hike up Doyoung’s shirt so he can run his hand across his boyfriend’s back. 

“Just kissing?” He asks while trailing his fingers softly up the other man’s back.

“You have an assignment to finish and I am not being blamed on your poor study habits.”

“My poor study habits are literally your fault.” Jeno is shut up with a heated kiss and he giggles. He enjoys frustrating Doyoung.

The couple kisses for a bit longer before Doyoung finally pulls away panting. Jeno looks up at him and he can imagine that he looks like a lovestruck idiot but he doesn’t care. He was obsessed with his boyfriend and he didn’t care who teased him about it. 

“Go finish your assignment while I make dinner. Then we should take a bath.” Doyoung says softly and Jeno smiles. His boyfriend really was the best.

“I’d like that.”

“You’re super-stressed and we need to talk about why.” Doyoung pushes his hair back and lowers his head to kiss Jeno’s forehead.

“And I’m going to talk in the bath?”

“That’s where we usually have our most intimate conversations so yes.” Doyoung winks before rolling off of Jeno. Jeno instantly misses the comforting weight of his boyfriend lying on top of him.

“You sound so sure of yourself.” Jeno sits up and watches as Doyoung walks towards their bedroom door.

“Of course I do! I’m right!” Doyoung smiles and leaves the room and Jeno covers his face with his hands and tries to suppress the giggles that rise up. He was absolutely whipped for that man and he didn’t care how he looked because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
